


A Glimpse

by Katherine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Diverging from canon, Gen, Gray Wing is still alive, Moth Flight's Vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The three younger—and stronger, Gray Wing was not too proud to admit—cats who were carrying Black Ear, Silver Stripe, and White Tail went ahead to the WindClan camp. Gray Wing lagged behind.
Relationships: Gray Wing & Moth Flight, Gray Wing/Slate
Kudos: 3





	A Glimpse

The three younger—and stronger, Gray Wing was not too proud to admit—cats who were carrying Black Ear, Silver Stripe, and White Tail went ahead to the WindClan camp. Gray Wing lagged behind Willow Tail, Spotted Fur, and Moth Flight. He was short of breath, so often tired, and rarely went out on the moor. He had experienced that vision, a moon or so ago, a glimpse of the spirit-cats who that he would join... but not yet. He had not died that day and he was not, quite, dying yet. He was not so frail as to have stayed behind when his strayed kits were searched for.

Wind Runner met him outside camp, already scolding. "Your own kits," she said. As if falling asleep in the sunshine and losing some other cat's kits would have been better! The flash of humour flared up in Gray Wing easily, since all of them were safe, the other rescuers and the kits already home ahead of him.

Gray Wing found his kits, their story of the adventure coming in excited squeaks, already bundled next to Slate. He touched his nose to his mate's. She sniffed his mouth, giving him a quick, curious look. Gray Wing realised that he must smell of the plant he had carried back for Moth Wing, the one that she had found in the rabbit-warren while rescuing Silver Stripe. It had not tired him to carry that for Moth Wing, light as the plant was, and she had been interested in it, for some reason.

Moth Wing, with her strange, quick-changing focus that did not fit Wind Runner's idea of an orderly camp—a Clan—but did no cat any harm. Dreamy young cat that Moth Flight was, she had helped to find and rescue the kits.


End file.
